ACE: At Curses End
by DarkCervantOfTheCore
Summary: This is a comic me and a friend are making, but are in the process of making a script for it, it DOES contain violence and some explicit languages, wasnt sure which rating to give it, but I'm hoping it's T. Note: This involves voodoo dolls and not people.
1. Act 1

_Scene opens with a small village being pillaged by barbarians. Scene zooms in on a group of barbarians surrounding a young woman and a few young villagers, looks of evil intent upon their faces. Young man steps forward to try and protect woman and is cut down by armed barbarians. Villagers cower, and woman screams out for help, but no-one answers. Barbarians are about to attack, when one suddenly crumples to the ground, a bullet hole in his head. More barbarians crumple until only three are left. They, along with the villagers look around in confusion. Someone whistles and they look towards the sound. Resting upon a tree branch is a young man wearing a jacket, holding a smoking pistol._

**BARBARIAN: **Who there? What business you have with us? **waves axe menacingly**

**JACKETED MAN: **I'm a traveler. And you simply got in the way of my daily target practice. **puts away gun in jacket** There is no further story than that. Now, I really must be on my way. **hops off branch, land on ground smoothly and begins to calmly walk past the barbarians**

**BARBARIANS: **Die, little wretch! **all three attack him**

_Jacketed man dodges weapon swipes with little issue, and unsheathes his kodaichi, effortlessly slicing off the arm of one attacker. He swivels around, blocks the strikes of his foes, and sends all three flying backwards with a single sickle-kick._

**JACKETED MAN: **This is your one and only warning. Leave now with your lives, or stay here as a corpse. Those are your only options. **kicks arm to one-armed barbarian** There's a good stitcher in a town thirty miles east. You can get that reattached there. **turns and begins to walk away**

_Barbarians roar in fury and charge. First one to reach jacketed man is standing one second, then tears in half violently the next, stuffing and blood raining down on the silhouette of the jacketed man, who has his kodaichi raised to the sky. Barbarian #2 charges, swinging his battleaxe wildly, jacketed man dodges berserker-esque strikes with a calm demeanor, and finally sheathes his sword, reaching into his jacket instead and pulling out several throwing knives, which are buried into various pressure-points on the barbarian's legs a second later. Barbarian falls to knees, paralyzed from the waist down. Jacketed man strolls around the downed barbarian, plunges his hand into the man's back, and begins to slowly remove large amounts of stuffing, with a calm, almost peaceful look upon his face as he does so as blood spews out from every orifice from the barbarians back. Barbarian shrieks in agony, slowly deflating. Eventually, there is a barbarian-sized pile of fluff and blood next to an empty skin. Last barbarian howls in fury and pounces at the jacketed man, who touches his chest gently and then punches the barbarian in the face, who goes flying back a few feet. He gets up, and a cylinder is jammed in his mouth, while one is missing from the belt across the jacketed man's chest strap. Jacketed man pulls gun from inside of jacket, shoots the cylinder as the barbarian charges again, and barbarian is blown into little scraps and droplets of blood, cloth and fluff. Jacketed man puts away his gun._

**VILLAGERS: terrified, backs away from the jacketed man**

**SMALL VILLAGE BOY: **He's so strong! So merciless! He's a demon! A murderer! A killer! He can't be human!

**JACKETED MAN: turns to face the villagers** I can assure you I am no demon My name is Raize. I am just what I told them, a passing wanderer.

_Village elder approaches Raize_

**VILLAGE ELDER: **You saved our village, and our lives, from those savages, . I cannot thank you enough for your services! How can we possibly pay you back? Money? Food? Alcohol? Lodging? Women?

_Raize just shakes his head, turns around, and begins to walk away once more. Reaches city limit, stops, turns around and says..._

**RAIZE: **Wait, did you say alcohol?

End of act 1


	2. Act 2

_Raize__ is walking down a grassy path through a meadow, and leans against a tree for a minute to rest. Lifts the bottle of alcohol that has been in his hand the whole time, and uses his free hand to fumble around in his jacket, finally pulling out a corkscrew. Just before he opens the bottle..._

**UNKOWN VOICE: **Hey, give us a share of that drink you got there, and we'll let you through without passing the toll!

_Raize looks towards the voice and sees two bandits standing on either side of a bridge, armed to the teeth and obviously set up for some extortion._

**RAIZE: **Sorry, I don't share my alcohol. **pointedly ignores bandits**

**BANDIT 1: **It wasn't a question, punk. Give us the drink or we'll take it from you! **steps towards Raize menacingly, brandishing a wicked-looking dagger**

_Raize looks from the corkscrew in his hand to the bottle in his other, then to the bandit a few feet from him, back and forth. He nods to himself, then leaps into the air, lands on the bandit's shoulders, thrusts the corkscrew into the bandit's head, and twists until it pops off._

**BANDIT 2: **What the hell? Die, you sonnuva bitch! **charges with broadsword**

_Raize pulls a lance out of his jacket suddenly and impales the bandit before he has a chance to strike, nailing him to the hilt of the weapon. Bandit swings weakly in a last-ditch effort to win the fight, and only succeeds to knock Raize's bottle from his hand, shattering it upon impact on the ground. Raize glares at the bandit, then tears off his head, pulls the lance out, skewers it into the man's body vertically, nailing him to the ground, and sticks his head on the top of the lance like a pike._

**RAIZE: **Asshole... **crosses the bridge and keeps walking till he reaches a small town. Enters the tavern and sits down at the bar, and orders a drink**

_Barmaid gets him a drink, looks at him, then looks at a wanted poster with his face on it, offerin reward for lots of money, no questions asked. Looks back to Raize, then to poster, then to Raize. Suddenly throws off barmaid outfit and has twin crescent swords to his throat._

**FAKE BARMAID: **Finally, a bounty! I am the great and powerful bounty huntress Vanessa the Viper, and your bounty is mine!

_Raize completely ignores her, reaches past her, grabs a bottle of liquor from the back shelf, and leaves the tavern. Stunned for a second, Vanessa chases him outside._

**VANESSA: **Didn't you hear me? I challenge you!

**RAIZE: **I heard you. I simply do not wish to waste my time with you. You aren't worth the effort of unsheathing my blade. **continues to walk away**

**VANESSA: **Arrogant bastard! I will kill you! **charges him at high speed, ramming Raize into the outside of the tavern. Bottle of liquor shatters on impact. Raize looks down at the bottle in surprise and irritation**

**RAIZE: **You bitch. **throws the bottle behind him, stands and begins to walk towards her**

_Vanessa charges Raize again, blades swinging menacingly. Raize downs her with a quick punch to the gut, then a backhand to the face._

**RAIZE: **I told you that you weren't even worth the time of drawing a blade. And you just proved me right. Two hits and you go down. Your speed is impressive, though. A little training, and you just might not battle as horribly as your name perceives you to be. Why not join me?

**VANESSA: bewildered** What? JOIN you? I just tried to KILL you!

**RAIZE: **And you failed. Miserably. Do you still wish to try for my bounty? **she nods** Then join me and grow strong. After all, you can only be betrayed by someone you trust. **turns and begins to walk out of town. Vanessa gets up, winces, and tentatively follows him**

End of Act 2


	3. Act 3

_Meanwhile, somewhere else...a great evil is just becoming to be known...an unknown shadowy figure sits on its throne, radiating a dark and powerful aura, and another figure comes in a report of their project..._

**UNKNOWN FIGURE ON THRONE: **Report...

**OTHER UNKNOWN FIGURE: **Well my master...we have the portal all ready and set...now we just need to test.

**UNKNOWN FIGURE ON THRONE: **Good...go to the year...2011, see what we can pick up there...

**OTHER UNKNOWN FIGURE: **Yes master... **disappears into the shadows**

_Meanwhile in 2011, zooms in on an apartment complex, and focuses on one building, flips into the inside, and shows two teenage boys, apparently making a comic_

**TEENAGER 1: **Well...what's gonna happen next?

**TEENAGER 2: he shrugs boredly**

_They both sigh, then all of a sudden... A loud boom echoes inside of the apartment complex, and the roof of the boys apartment implodes, a portal now above them._

**TEENAGER 1: **WHAT THE HELL?

_Teenager 2 stares at the floating portal above them, then the first teenage boy is taken above into the portal. A dinging sound goes off, he runs to the kitchen where there's a microwave. He opens the microwave to get out a taco, then starts to eat it. The taco then gets sucked into the portal. He proceeds to jump into the portal, desperately going after the taco as both of them are swirled into the portal and end up on the other side._

**OTHER UNKNOWN FIGURE: picks up the taco, stares at it** What in the world is th- **is then attacked by the second teenage boy, clawing at him to get to the taco**

**TEENAGER 2: **Mine! Mine! Mine! Ian! Help me out here! **growls**

**IAN: **Ugh...I think I'm gonna be sick. **looks like he's about to puke**

**UNKNOWN FIGURE ON THRONE: cackles softly to himself**

**IAN:**...Uh...Justin? I don't think we're in 2011 anymore...

_Minutes later, both Ian and Justin are hanging from above the floor in a cage, Ian is sitting thinking, while Justin is doodling with some chalk he conveniently had in his pocket._

**IAN: **Well...this sucks.

**JUSTIN: **Tell me about it, they stole my taco...

**IAN: **How can you think of tacos in a time like this?

**JUSTIN: doodling a taco**...

**IAN:**...You have some serious issues dude...

**JUSTIN: fiddles around with the chalk**...I do not

**IAN: **Whatever, right now, we need to find a way to get out of here. **grabs the bars, pulls on them**

**JUSTIN: takes out a cup, wipes it across the bars**

**IAN:**...Wait, where'd you get that cup?

**JUSTIN: **In my pocket...why?

**IAN: digs hand in Justin's pocket, finds a bunch of random crap, then pulls out a buzz saw** ...Okay, why do you have a-

**JUSTIN: stares at him blankly**

**IAN:**...I'd rather not ask questions. **revs the buzz saw up, cuts through the bars in the cage**

**JUSTIN: starts pushing and pulling on the cage, making it swing** Come on! Let me out! I. Want. My. Taco! **continues to swing**

**IAN:**...Wait! Don't-

_The cages chain breaks, the cage falls about a few feet, breaks through the flooring, then rolls about half a mile out of the castle that they're in. It keeps going for minutes on end, then gets stopped by a rock, which shatters the cage, the two are a little stunned but okay._

**IAN: **Or...that works too. **rubs his head**

_The two then get out of the cage and run off into the dense forest._

End of Act 3


	4. Act 4

_Back to Raize and Vanessa. They are wandering around in a dense forest, then upon the exit of the forest, in a distant horizon, a town comes up, with a huge white castle, though the town is dirty and not near as nice as the castle, it appears as if the town is in poverty. They walk a little distance till they reach town, Vanessa looks around, with a pitiful look on her face, feeling sorry for the poor townsfolk. Raize is just walking past all the people, with that same bored expression he always has. _

**VANESSA: **These poor people...I wish I could do something...

**RAIZE: **Well...there IS one thing you could do...and that's killing the king that resides here...

**VANESSA: **What? No! I wouldn't do anything like that to these people! A place without a ruler...it's hell!

**RAIZE: **No, a place without a leader is hell, a place without a ruler is heaven...

**VANESSA: stops...a feint smile goes across her face, then she continues to follow Raize**

_Many people appear to be poor and starving, kids play with a small wooden ball, and a dog...attracts flies on its dying diseased corpse. Seconds later, somebody finally comes up to them, a robed old woman who appears to be a Reader. Her eyes are covered in a black veil, and she smiles._

**OLD WOMAN: **You... **points to Raize**

_Raize simply stops and stares at her_

**OLD WOMAN: **Allow me to introduce myself...my name is Resharma, I am a Reader of Futures...and I can tell yours will be grim...

**RAIZE: **Yes yes yes, and I suppose you'll tell me that I'll meet someone of my wildest dreams and live happily ever-after and all that? **he scoffs, and completely blows her off, keeps walking**

**VANESSA: frowns, looks at Resharma and bows** S-Sorry ma'am, he's a tad bit on the rude side... **catches up with Raize**

**RESHARMA: frowns** You'll be sorry arrogant young one... **walks the opposite direction of them**

_They continue walking until Vanessa catches up with Raize and stops in front of him_

**VANESSA: **Raize...aren't you worried what Resharma said? Your future will be grim...

**RAIZE: **I've heard grimmer tales from people like her...things happen, the only way to own it, is how you deal with it...

_Vanessa just sighs and continues to walk with Raize towards the castle, two guards are waiting at the gate of the castle, armored and carrying swords._

**GUARD 1: **Halt! Who goes there?

**RAIZE: **Does it matter? Now get out of my way before I scrunch you into a tin can.

**GUARD 2: **Last warning. Identify yourself now, or be eliminated.

_Raize simply grabs Guard 2 and throws him hard onto the ground, and crushes his head beneath his feet, blood squirting out of the guards helmet. The other guard watches as Raize scrapes his feet on the ground where his fellow guardsman's head once was._

**RAIZE: **Now I'll say it again, let us pass, or your death will be slow and painful unlike your friend here.

_The guard moves out of the way and lowers the bridge, Raize and Vanessa cross it, but not before Raize gives the guard a small gold coin as exchange for cooperating. They walk inside of the castle and appear to be in the throne room of the castle, the king rises up out of his throne._

**THE KING: **Go no further, or be killed by my hands. I, King Angelo command it.

**RAIZE: **Right...anyways, before I leave, I'm just going to kill you.

**ANGELO: laughs mockingly, and smirks** Very well, if you want to have a chance in fighting me, you'll just have to beat me in a game of chess!

_He raises his hand and the ground begins to shake and the floor opens up to reveal a giant chessboard that matches the checkerboard pattern of the floor. Angelo laughs hardily._

**ANGELO: ** Are you not impressed? This whole entire castle is mechanized and is able to move on mechanical legs! The very center there is a-

**RAIZE: **Shut up. I have no time for games **he lifts up his leg, then heel smashes it into the giant checkerboard, shattering it into a thousand pieces, Angelo looks appalled**

**ANGELO: **H-How did you?-... **smirks weakly** No matter, I will kill you myself! **takes out his sword swiftly, dashes towards Raize**

_Raize just stands there for a second, then the next, trips Angelo, sending him face first into the ground with a thud. Raize approaches Angelo as he winces, then he turns around swiftly and tries slashing Raize. Raize, without any effort, catches the blade with one hand, and crushes the tip of it within his grip. Angelo sweats and cowers in fear._

**RAIZE:**...Pathetic, you're brave when you're around others, but you cower when the odds are against you...some king **scoffs** Besides, I just wanted to fight you to prove that I could kill you...but this is just a waste of my time... **steps over Angelo and walks out of the castle with Vanessa following from behind**

_Angelo watches them leave and grits his teeth, slams his fist into the ground._

**ANGELO:**...get them.

**GUARD: **But sir, you need to-

**ANGELO: **I SAID GET THEM!

**GUARD: gulps, nods and gives the order to leave the room to another, leaving Angelo all alone in his throne room**

End of Act 4


	5. Act 5

_Area shows Ian and Justin walking through the forest, practically being eaten alive by bugs. Ian is exhausted and decides to rest near a tree, puts his hand on the tree to support him._

**IAN: pants** So. Tired. Haven't. Eaten. Or. Slept. In. HOURS! **holds his chest then his head**

**JUSTIN: **Hey! At least you don't have these freaking bugs all around you, drinking your blood, and having SEX on your body! In all seriousness! They're having SEX on me! And I'm itching like a mother-

_Then all of a sudden, fire comes out of Ian's hand and blows up the tree he's resting against._

**IAN:**...Okay, I have no damn clue of what just happened. But that was freaking awesome! **he looks at his hand, it has ash on it in the shape of a Fire Rune** Wait a second...I know what this is!

**JUSTIN: **Other than some ash? You got me there. **shrugs, slaps his neck because of bug bites**

**IAN: **No dude, it's not just ash, it's a Rune symbol! These trees must be over 2000 years old. Interesting...

**JUSTIN: **The hell's a Rune?

**IAN: **Well, a Rune is a- **goes through a large rant about Rune's** And if used on the skin, it can be used as a weapon! Cool eh?

**JUSTIN:**...I'm sorry what? I couldn't focus 'cause of these damn bugs.

**IAN: **Never mind...

**JUSTIN: **Hey dude? I've been itching for an hour now and I just noticed, I'm killing flies with my hands, that shouldn't happen right? So, does that mean I'm getting faster?

**IAN: **Hmm...if you're getting faster...then. **tries picking up the stump that was left after the blast, easily picks it up like a brick **H-Holy crap! Awesome!

**JUSTIN: **Hm, it seems that our strengths have been altered in this age, go figure.

_They keep playing around with their new found powers, Justin keeps running and doing flips off trees, Ian keeps picking up trees and throwing them, and firing fire from his hand. Suddenly, after firing off one fireball, an unknown voice comes from nowhere._

**UNKNOWN VOICE: **Hey! Watch it asshole!

**IAN: **Sorry!

**UNKNOWN VOICE: **Sorry my ass!...speaking of ass, mine's on fire! AHHHH!

_Ian panics, looks around the other trees till he finds a Water Rune, writes it on his hand with a pen Justin had, and fires a water jet at the guy on fire, it takes out the fire, but also sends the guy flying._

**UNKNOWN VOICE: **Dammit! I'm gonna kick your ass!

_Ian and Justin start running the opposite direction of the man, then appear in a clearing with a road, which happens to have Raize and Vanessa walking along it, they wave frantically at them._

**VANESSA:**...? **notices them** Hey...Raize...who are those guys?

_They still wave frantically, and Raize just stares at them as he sees the man come out of the forest and attack Ian and Justin. Vanessa tries to intervene but Raize stops her._

**RAIZE:** No, lets see how they handle this...

_The man tries punching Justin in the face, but Justin dodges with phenomenal speed and stamina. Then Ian intervenes with a bone crunching punch to the guys jaw, breaking it as the man goes flying back a couple of feet. Using his martial arts, Justin swiftly dashes to the man and spin-side kicks him in the gut then uses it as support for a toe joining crescent kick across his face, sending him straight down to the ground, knocking him out. Both of them barely breaking a sweat, then gives each other a high-five. Raize approaches them slowly, clapping calmly. They stare at him, but ready themselves for another fight if they must._

**RAIZE: **Very impressive...you two, what are your names?

_Ian and Justin look at each other, then back at Raize and Vanessa._

**IAN:**...Ian

**JUSTIN: **And I'm Justin, and what are you here for? And for that fact, where the hell are we?

**RAIZE: **Why I'm here...that's confidential, as for where you are...you're not from around here, are you?

**IAN: **Very perceptive...we have come from the future believe it or not, call us crazy, but it's true.

**RAIZE: **I see...well, I suppose you can say that you're in the past. My name is Raize, and this is Vanessa. I'm on my own quest, and as for her, she's just a tag along... But that aside, you two seem to be phenomenal with fighting...not the best...but decent enough, how would you like to join us?

_Ian and Justin blink, and just stare at him as they nod in agreement and unstance themselves._

**RAIZE: **Good, now then...you'll need some armor, and some weapons, you can't rely on brute strength alone...I know a nearby Blacksmith, he will find the tools suitable for you two...now then, lets get going.

_Raize continues to walk while Vanessa, Ian and Justin follow him, the sun is setting a gold color, and a wolf howls..._

End of Act 5


	6. Act 6

_It shows the party walking across the pathway in a grassy plain, heading towards the Blacksmith's. When suddenly, something catches Raize's eye...a darker looking version of himself? Raize immediately stops in his tracks and stares at the doppelganger. The others look at him in confusion, then looks at the other Raize._

**RAIZE:**... **keeps a close eye on the doppelganger**

**DOPPELGANGER RAIZE: walks right past them, showing no interest in them whatsoever**

_They continue walking towards the Blacksmith, 30 minutes later, they come out with Justin in leg and arm armor with a saber, and Ian with full body armor and a broadsword._

**JUSTIN: **Sweet, now THIS is more my speed. **lunges forward**

**RAIZE: stops Justin and his lunging** Calm down, this is a weapon, not a toy...

**VANESSA:**... **smells the air** ...Hey, do you guys smell smoke?

_All the others look back at her to see the previous town they were in engulfed in flames, Ian and Justin grab Vanessa and drag her as they run to the town and Raize follows suit. They enter the town and there are dead bodies and flaming corpses everywhere. Guardsman appear to be massacred, one runs to them, notices Raize, and falls then cowers in fear beneath him. _

**GUARD: **D-Demon! DEMON! **gets up and starts running away, is then stopped by a dagger to the gut by an unknown person. He drops to the floor dead as he takes the dagger out of him**

**RAIZE:** 'Hmm...it seems my copycat has been going to town on these people...'

_The doppelganger slowly walks towards the party, sheathing his blade. _

**RAIZE: **Hold it!

**DOPPELGANGER RAIZE: stops, stares at Raize**

**RAIZE: **I don't know who you are, but I know for a fact that whatever or whoever you are, you aren't on my side...

**DOPPELGANGER RAIZE:**...My name is Torn, and I know not of these sides, because I'm on nobodies "side"...

**RAIZE: **Well I don't know why you're here...but whatever is, it's unimportant.

**TORN: **I simply came by here passing by, just as I did the Blacksmith's, and the guards simply got in my way, so I had to kill them, get in my way too and I will have to kill you as well.

**RAIZE: takes out his kodaichi** I'd like to see you try...

**TORN: **This is absurd... **takes out his own kodaichi, reverse blade** I shall kill you here and now, you nuisance...

_The two stare at each other intensely but calmly, the rest of the party can do nothing but watch. Then they strike at each other with incredible speed and impeccable accuracy, but none does any damage to one another. Raize then pulls out his pistol and fires it at Torn, Torn swiftly and nimbly dodges the shots with ease, and comes up close to Raize and throws a punch at him. Raize ducks, then sidesteps to avoid any counter._

**TORN: **Torn Asunder! **he throws up many daggers and knives into the air, he then disappears in thin air and uppercuts the next second to Raize's chin, sending him flying, but only effecting him a little. Then he jumps into the air and grabs each blade individually and slices at Raize, with great speed**

**RAIZE: blocks most of Torn's attacks and counters with a downward heel kick to the top of the head, sending him slamming into the ground, wincing slightly. He then throws his whole belt of bombs down onto the ground below him and points his pistol at it** Raize Some Hell! **he fires once and a massive explosion sends everything flying, including the other party members**

_A giant smoke cloud engulfs the area, then clears up after a few minutes, showing Raize and Torn, still standing, without a scratch on them. Torn unstances himself and turns his back on Raize._

**TORN:**...I am sure we will meet again...but until then...I will see you later...Raize. **he then runs off into the distance, and disappears the next**

_All the dust clears out and the others stand weakly_

**JUSTIN:**...So, know anywhere good to eat? I'm starving...

End of Act 6


	7. Act 7

_King Angelo is sitting on his throne, still unsettled by the things that just happened, is appearing to be waiting for somebody..._

**ANGELO: **Dammit...where are they?

_Then the doors burst open, it shows two people, one grinning eagerly, the other frowning at the situation at hand. The grinning one speaks out-loud and flexes. _

**GRINNING PERSON: **Honey! We're home! **gets smacked in the back of the head** Ow! The hell was that for Holio?

**HOLIO: **That was for being an idiot Havoc, now if you don't want to get royally pistol whipped you'll shut up.

**HAVOC: mumbles under his breathe** Non-fun-haver.

_Holio just rolls his eyes and walks up to the beaten king and places a hand on his shoulder_

**HOLIO: **So, who do you need for us to get rid of?

**HAVOC: **Let me guess, it's another non-believer and non-worshiper of the king, so you're going to have us kill him for a nominal fee, and we have to risk our skins while you sit on your ass all damn day and wait for our return?

_It goes silent, Angelo bows his head, Holio glares at Havoc_

**HAVOC:**...What? Am I on the ball?

**ANGELO: **I need you to kill this guy **shows a wanted poster with Raize's face on it**

**HAVOC: stares at the poster, scoffs** That guy? He'll be a piece of cake...mmm, cake.

**HOLIO: **Don't worry your majesty, we'll bring him to justice.

**HAVOC: **And we're off! **grabs Holio's arm, runs out of the throne room**

**ANGELO:**...They're so screwed.

_Minutes later, zooms in on the party walking in the forest, Justin seems to be asking something and Ian keeps denying it_

**JUSTIN: **Are we there yet?

**IAN: **No

**JUSTIN: **Are we there yet?

**IAN: **No

**JUSTIN: **Are we there yet?

**IAN: **No

**JUSTIN: **Are we there yet?

**IAN: **No

**JUSTIN: **Are we there yet?

**IAN: **For the last goddamned time, NO!

**JUSTIN:**...Now are we there?

**IAN: stops, bangs his head on a tree**

**RAIZE: **Justin, please be quiet before I rip your mouth off.

**JUSTIN: makes a zipping motion on his mouth, gives a thumbs up**

_The party continues to walk until something happens to Justin and he lands face first into the dirt, is pulled up by a rope and hangs there. The others, except for Raize, not noticing him being hanged by his foot, continue walking._

**JUSTIN: **Uh...guys? **they still continue walking** Guys? GUYS? Hello? Little help here!

_A bunch of kids appear from the bushes, hands behind their back, stares at him with big ol' eyes_

**JUSTIN: **Oh thank the gods! Help me out here eh? The blood's starting to rush to my head and I'm feeling a little lightheaded.

_The kids then pull out giant sticks_

**JUSTIN:**...Oh god.

_They start whacking him with the sticks as he dangles there like a pinata. _

**RAIZE:**...you know, we left Justin behind right?

**VANESSA AND IAN: **? **looks behind them, hears yelling and cursing**

_All three run back to where Justin is, they see him being beaten by little kids with sticks. Vanessa can't help but giggle and Ian is laughing his ass off._

**JUSTIN: **And another thing! All your mothers can go die in a-! Ow! Little bastard!

**RAIZE: **ENOUGH! **everybody goes silent**

_The kids stop hitting Justin with the sticks, they stare at Raize, and he walks over to them, digs in his jacket pocket and throws loose change and gold coins at their feet._

**RAIZE: **Now beat it...

_All the little kids take the coins and run off into the bushes. Raize, cuts Justin down from the rope, he hits the ground with a thud._

**JUSTIN: **Yeah...thanks **sarcastically says so, sits up and rubs his head**

**RAIZE: **I can sense the sarcasm in your voice, maybe I should've just left you here with the little kids.

_Justin stands and the party continues to walk toward the next town, Justin looks around, then slowly follows._

End of Act 7


	8. Act 8

_The scene opens up to a mountainous terrain, in the shape of a huge castle. It then zooms inside of the mountains cave where it shows nothing but darkness, the only light source being concentrated sources of light inside of glass. It shows the shadowy figure on his throne, tapping his fingers on it and looking very aggravated due to the recent escape of his prisoners. Then a man in a suit and a top hat shows up into the light, appearing to be a nobleman, and a scar across his left eye, presuming to be a 1. _

**TOP HATTED MAN: **My lord...I know you are grieving because of the recent escape of our prisoners...but this shouldn't stop our plans to make the world a better place...should it not?

**SHADOWY FIGURE: **I suppose you are right Advent...after all, we still need to get your land back...from that wretched king that stole it from you... **smirks **

**ADVENT: **Yes...indeed my lord Xeno... **clenches his fists**...I live to serve you my lord...I owe you my life...

**XENO: **That you do...now then, to move on with phase two of our plan...I'm going to need you to take care of a certain traitor of ours...you up to it?

**ADVENT: **Yes...my lord... **bows and walks out of the premises**

**XENO: **… **smiles evilly and starts to chuckle, then that chuckle turns into maniacal laughter that echoes throughout the mountains**

_The next scene opens up to the party walking out of the town with a few disgruntled faces and disappointment on a few faces as well, Justin has a banana peel on his head and a black eye, whilst Ian has some dirt on his face and a few scratches._

**VANESSA: **Both of you are idiots!

**JUSTIN AND IAN: **We are not!

**VANESSA: **Oh yeah? Then why the hell did you guys have to start a fight in a bar for?...a freaking MERCENARY bar!

**IAN: **Hey! Don't blame us, they were looking at us the wrong way, especially that one guy, eyeballing me with that eye of his...

**VANESSA: **He had a lazy eye...and he only had one!

**IAN: **Whatever! It's over now! Just shut up!

**VANESSA: **Don't tell ME to shut up-

_Both Ian and Vanessa argue as Justin takes the banana peel off of his head, and looks ahead at the hill, only to see...some...guy with no pants?_

**JUSTIN: blinks...starts to snicker and nudges Ian's arm**

**IAN: **So? What's that supposed to-...? **looks over at the guy with no pants and bursts out laughing**

**VANESSA: **Agh! My poor virgin eyes! **covers her eyes**

**GUY WITH NO PANTS: **...I am the man without a name...I am the man without any shame...I am the man without no pants...I...am...THE COMMANDO!

_The area goes completely silent, then Ian and Justin just burst out laughing, Raize just rolls his eyes and goes over to a nearby tree and grabs a bottle out of his jacket and takes off the cork and drinks_

**VANESSA: **T-Thats just SICK! Put some freaking pants on!

**THE COMMANDO: **The Commando does not need pants! He lets everybody know that he is not afraid! Not even of NUDITY! **it shows his lower body, only having to show that he has nothing at all down there**

**JUSTIN: **OH BY THE GODS! **rolls on the ground laughing** Make it s-stop!

**IAN: **I-I-I can't, BREATHE! **laughs**

**THE COMMANDO: **Do not laugh at The Commando! The Commando will kill you!

**JUSTIN: **Y-You're already killing us! **laughs**

**VANESSA: **Enough of this! I'm going to kill you in the good name of common decency!

**THE COMMANDO: **Bring it on!

_Both of them stance and run at each other, The Commando taking out a Marine knife, and Vanessa taking out her twin crescent blades. They clash a couple of times, and then go in for close combat at amazing speeds, blocking each others attacks and a loud clinging noise being made on each contact. The Commando jumps a few feet back and puts away his knife._

**THE COMMANDO: **You're good...but not good enough girl! Now it's time for my special move! **stances, and slowly moves his hands in certain directions and places around his body, flexes** The Commando's-

**RAIZE: **Okay, I'm done. **throws the bottle at The Commando's head, knocking him out instantly**

**VANESSA: **! The hell asshole?

**RAIZE: **What? I was done... **stands, starts walking away towards the plains**

**VANESSA: mumbles curses under her breath and follows Raize**

**IAN AND JUSTIN: **Hey! Wait for us! **runs after them**

End of act 8


	9. Act 9

_Scene opens with Holio's scope aimed at Raize's head, Havoc is behind him waiting for him to take the shot._

**HAVOC: **...you gonna take the shot anytime soon?

**HOLIO: **Shut up, im trying to concentrate. **follows Raize with his scope**

**HAVOC: **Hey, don't tell me to shut up, I tell you to shut up.

**HOLIO: is about to fire**

**HAVOC: **Hey? Are ya listening to me?

**HOLIO: **What did I tell you **turns around** **still aiming with the scope **I told you to shut- **fires**

**HAVOC: **OW! YOU SHOT ME RIGHT IN MY FREAKING EYE! **even though the one that was shot is made of metal**

**HOLIO: **Oh, quit your whining.

**HAVOC: **I'll give ya something to whine about! Come here! **tackles Holio and they get into a big fight**

_Miles away from where they are, the party is walking along the prarie next to a mountain, Justin looks around and says._

**JUSTIN: **Hey, whats that noise?

**IAN: **What noise?

**JUSTIN: **Sounds like an egotistical ladies man and an older yet wiser and calmer asshole fighting.

**IAN: **...I don't hear anything, I think you've had one too many tacos.

**JUSTIN: **I have not! I will never stop eating tacos! Nev-

**RAIZE: stops near a cliff**

**JUSTIN: steps off the cliff and starts rolling down it like a tumbleweed, screaming and cursing**

**RAIZE: **Hmm...Justin's got the right idea, but I wouldn't do it that way. **jumps off the cliff and slides down it by his feet**

**IAN: follows behind**

**VANESSA: **Hey! Wait for me! **runs down the cliff behind them**

_As Raize, Ian and Vanessa run and slide down the cliff, Justin is hitting debree, cactuses, rocks, and more rocks, then finally stops when he reaches the bottom of the cliff._

**JUSTIN:** ...ow. **just stays on the ground, not wincing, but slightly in pain**

_The others finally make it down with Justin and Ian helps him up. Vanessa and Raize, stare at the vaste wasteland that is before them. Raize continues to walk towards the wasteland as the sun starts going back up, the heat awaiting to burn them, and lash at them with stinging sands. Vanessa follows behind along with Ian, dragging Justin behind him with minimal trouble. Hours later, the sun is fully up, and the sun bakes the sand and the group as they walk. Justin and Ian are shirtless because of the heat and Vanessa has taken off her arm and leg warmers to keep cool, but Raize has kept all his clothes on, not breaking a bead of sweat. Ian and Justin whine as it gets hotter and hotter and Vanessa pants and remembers that she has a hood for deserts, and puts it on. Up ahead, Raize sees a cave hidden within the sand and digs it up wide enough for them to squeeze through, Raize goes in first, and then Vanessa. Ian and Justin follow through and block the entrance and Ian finds a Light rune before the entrance is blocked, writes it on his hand, and claps them together like flint and and sulfur, lighting his hand to light up the cave. Raize sits and relaxes as he stares up at the caves ceiling, Vanessa looks over at Raize, and then at Ian._

**VANESSA: **Hey Ian...could you light a few sticks and make some torches? That'd be helpful.

**IAN: **Sure... **grabs a few sticks and lights them after writing a fire rune on his hand**

_Vanessa and Justin sit down as Ian sets them up around the cave, illuminating it with all the torches._

**VANESSA: **Raize...why are you a wanderer anyways? I mean...you must have a purpose...everybody has one...

**RAIZE: **I'm afraid thats my business and not yours...besides, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough...

**IAN: running out of a tunnel that he was lighting torches up for **Run away run away run away!

_Everyone looks confused except for Justin who is doodling on the walls of the cave with chalk, a huge Draal, runs at them, fangs bearing and spikes on its back raised. Vanessa screams, Ian yells and desperately tries to cut down the rocks they put at the entrance, Justin is still doodling and Raize unsheathes his Kodaichi and slides under the beasts legs and cuts its achilis heels, dropping it to the ground and cuts off its tail and stabs downward on its skull, locking its jaws together and killing it. Everyone, except Justin, who again, is still doodling, is appalled._

**VANESSA: **What the hell was that thing!

**IAN: **F-Freaking D-Draal...

**RAIZE: takes his blade out, and takes the tail, gets two sticks and raises them above a fire that Ian made, puts the tail on the sticks and cooks the tail.** Draal anyone?

End of Act 9


	10. Act 10

_Afterwards, in the desert, the party comes out of the cave and into the darkness of the night, where even though it was hot before, is now bitter cold as ice. They continue onwards to their trail, through sand dunes, desert sandstorms, and the occasional cactus gardens. Then they finally make it to the end of the desert and enter another vast plain, it was good for them to finally find something green after a day of nothing but a mouthful of dirt. _

**VANESSA: sighs** So, now where to?

**RAIZE: **We keep going.

**VANESSA: **To where?

**RAIZE: **Again, thats none of your business, so please, quit asking.

_Vanessa just sighs and looks back up only to see the horror that is the pantsless guy._

**VANESSA: **Oh come on! Not YOU again!

**THE COMMANDO: **The Commando cannot be defeated by a simple blow to the noggin' with a bottle! **winces slightly** You will pay dearly to what you have done! **has a dent in his hat**

_Justin and Ian just snicker and chuckle again because of The Commando's appearance. Raize just sighs and reaches into his jacket as The Commando rants._

**THE COMMANDO: **The Commando cannot be beaten! I will not be defeated! Not by the likes of-...hey, what is he doing?

_Raize pulls out a giant Ballistae, and puts it on the ground, loads it and points it at The Commando._

**THE COMMANDO: **Is that a Ballistae?

**RAIZE: **Yep. **fires it at his head, sends The Commando flying through a forest that was nearby, goes 20 feet into the forest and then is pinned to the tree, the giant arrow inside of his mouth and he starts to bleed to death, the others including Raize walks past him as he dies**

_Meanwhile, in the desert...Havoc and Holio are walking in the night of the desert, freezing their butts off, shivering, and their teeth chattering._

**HAVOC: **D-Dude, I'm f-freezing my ass off-f h-here.

**HOLIO: **Y-You're telling m-me...h-hey, w-whats that sound? **hears growling**

**HAVOC: **You m-must be imagining th-things... **it starts to rain drool** When did it start to rain? T-There's no cloud-...

_Looks behind them and sees a pack of Draals behind them, they yell and run as fast as they can, and the Draals chase them._

**HAVOC: **Sweet GODS! Are they still following us?

**HOLIO: **Hell if I know, and I don't care! Keep running!

**HAVOC: **Well, we needed to find something to keep us warm, and this is doing the trick!

**HOLIO: **Oh, shut up!

_Havoc stops and grabs Holio, holds him out in front of him, and closes his eyes._

**HAVOC: **Eat HIM! He's delicious!

**HOLIO: **WHAT? You bastard!

**HAVOC: **Seriously! He's crunchy and chewy at the same time! Good num nums!

**HOLIO: **Havoc, this isn't the time for games! Put me down NOW! Or I'll kill you if we make it out of this alive! **the Draals pounce, Havoc and Holio yell at the top of their lungs**

_Back to the party. They continue to walk through the forest, when they come near a huge plain with a lake in the middle of it. Vanessa glows happily and runs to the lake and drinks some of the water. Raize just stands and watches Vanessa drink the water, and Ian and Justin practicing with their weapons. Then a familiar voice is heard, calling Raize by his name._

**?: **Hello Raize...if it isn't the ol' traitor of the Elite Eleven...

**RAIZE: **...it's been a long time...Advent.

**ADVENT: smirks**

End of Act 10


	11. Act 11

_The area is silent, save the whistling wind in the air. Advent takes one more step closer and continues walking as Raize just stands there, staring at him, not flinching a muscle. Then all of a sudden, Advent lashes at Raize with incredible speed and lunges at him with his saber. Raize simply blocks it with his Kodaichi and kicks him away, Advent coughs a little then chuckles the next second._

**ADVENT: **Still as strong as ever I see, very good Raize...

_Justin, Ian, and Vanessa notice Advent and Raize fighting, they run to them, and Raize stops them by simply putting up his arm._

**RAIZE: **Enough of this...tell me, why you're here while you're still breathing...

**ADVENT: chuckles** I think you know why I'm here...traitor.

**VANESSA: **Traitor? Raize? What's going on here?

**ADVENT: **Oh? Whats this? **smirks** It appears that somebody has been keeping a little secret. You see young lady, this man you see here is no ordinary man, the one who goes by Raize, also used to go by 10. He was the best of all of us, well except for lord Xeno that is...

**VANESSA: **Xeno? 10? Why are you calling him by a damned number, and who is Xeno?

**ADVENT: **Oh you poor soul, Xeno is my lord, and will eventually be our new leader.

**RAIZE: **More like ruler...

**ADVENT: frowns** What was that welp?

**RAIZE: **Xeno is no leader, he isn't fit to be a king, let alone a leader. You're just a pawn in his little plan...if only you knew Xeno like I knew him...

**ADVENT: **How dare you talk about lord Xeno like that! I should kill you for speaking such filth!

_Raize just scoffs at Advent, then looks over at Ian and Justin._

**RAIZE: **Hey, you two...up for some training?

**IAN AND JUSTIN: ** **nods**

**RAIZE: **Well, there he is, knock yourselfs out... **walks over to a tree and sits under it**

_The two young men stance and ready themselves for Advent, as he as well prepares himself for a fight against them. The wind howls, and then they fight, Ian goes for the legs and Advent jumps up, lands on his Great Sword, and backflip kicks him in the head, sending Ian flying in the air and watches as he lands. Justin lunges and slashes at Advent, who avoids strikes almost fluently and catches his saber and knees him in the stomach, but he shakes it off quicky and elbows Advent in the chin, sending him dazed back a couple feet. Advent, runs and slashes at Justin as he avoids the strikes of Advent, much more faster than Advent ever could, parrys with his own saber and kicks Advent down onto the ground. Ian gets up and gets his sword back, jumps in the air and almost smashes Advent with his sword if he hadn't gotten out of the way. Advent stands up and spits on the ground, glares at them for a second, then charges at them, lunges quickly at Justin, crosses his sword towards his then spins it around the sword and lifts it right out of Justin's hand, sending it flying, and kicks Justin in the gut. Ian slashes at Advent swiftly, as if the blade was almost like a stick. Advent grabs the blade and backs it up towards Ian, throwing him back 5 feet, Ian falls to the ground with a thud, and his blade almost castrates him, Advent put his saber to Ian's throat, and is about to lunge, when Justin flies in and smashes his fist into Advent's jawbone, then uppercuts him in the chin, sending him to the ground. Justin helps Ian up, and they both stance again as Advent gets back up panting. _

**ADVENT: **You two aren't bad...but you aren't good enough... **closes his eyes, covers his left eye for a second**

**JUSTIN AND IAN: **?

_A dark aura forms around Advent, and he uncovers his left eye, the tattoo like scar moves from his eye and rips through his left arms sleeves. His bones start to form a sharp and long saber across his arm and form a ribcage like appearance to connect to his arm. _

**ADVENT: **Demonization mode! The Bone Scorpion!

**JUSTIN AND IAN: prepares themselves**

_Advent jumps into the air and slashes wildly across Ian's chest and Justin's back, luckily Ian was armored and Justin blocked it with his saber. Advent moves Justin's blade out of the way and kicks him in the back, sending him to the ground forcefully, and knees Ian in the chest, cracking his armor and making him wince a littlebit. Advent then looks towards Raize and points at him with his saber made of bone._

**ADVENT: **You're next Raize you bastard! **runs at him** This is going to be for insulting Xeno and the very code that we lived by! **lunges**

_Raize simply touches the blade and shatters it upon impact. Bone pieces and marrow go everywhere, Advent yells in pain and kneels on the ground , gets up and kicks Advent in the throat, sending him flying 10 feet forward back to where Justin and Ian are, waiting for him. Advent looks up at them, and quickly gets up and stances, still wincing and holding one blade in his right hand._

**ADVENT: **I WON'T LOSE! **slashes at them**

_Justin simply blocks all of his attacks as Ian goes over to a little rock near a tree, noticing earlier that it has a rune on it for Earth. He writes the rune on his hand then, punches the ground toward Advent, who is getting his butt kicked by Justin currently, then as the quake reaches them, Justin jumps out of the way and Advent falls down the crack and is brought back up with a rock spike through the chest. Advent's life flashes before his eyes as the spike pierces his heart and he slowly dies. _

**RAIZE: **...poor naïve Advent...you WERE a good man...but now you're a dead man...

_Raize keeps walking past the spike and Justin and Ian follow behind, but not before looking back at Vanessa, who just stared at the body of Advent, and those words echoed through her head...'10...Xeno...10...Xeno...'. Then she slowly looks down and follows along._

End of act 11


	12. Act 12

_Back at Xeno's mountainous castle, Xeno is on his throne, chuckling even more than he was before apparently finding something very funny and amusing. _

**XENO: **Advent you fool...*chuckling turns into small and short cackles* Now that you're out of the picture...I have no need to take out the king for you...now that land will all be mine...and mine alone...

_Then two young twins, a brother and a sister, come up to Xeno._

**XENO: **Ah, yes...what is it my children? Have you any news on the progress of Raize and the "others"?

_One of them has a blindfold and a Spear, and the other has a fold over her mouth with a giant shield with engravings of a clock, the young man appears to be blind but attuned to his surroundings, and the other is mute, but is too excited and jumpy to notice anything._

**BLIND YOUNG MAN: **Hello father...all goes well with us, as for the group, it's pretty much the same, no faults have been made yet.

**XENO: **I see...anything else Aon?

**AON: **No sir...

**XENO: **How 'bout you Trinity?

**TRINITY: blinks**

**XENO: **...right, I forgot you were mute, well...go to the local graveyard, south of the castle...see if you can meet em up there...

**AON: **Yessir... **they both walk out of the castle as Xeno turns around in his throne, and stares at a dark altar beaming with dark energy, and grins a menacing grin**

_Meanwhile, in the mountains, the party is climbing the mountain ridge and finally reach the top. They stare at the vast land and see Xeno's mountain castle, they can also see most of the area from up there, the snowy tundra, the desert, the lush forests, and-_

**RAIZE: **The graveyard...that's where we're going...

**VANESSA: **…..

**JUSTIN: **Woot! **fistpump** Graveyard.

**VANESSA: **…..

**IAN: **Someone's awfully quiet.

**VANESSA: **Shut up...

_Raize and the others start to slowly walk down the mountain and reach the bottom in no time flat, they then start walking through the forest and notice that it's getting darker and darker as they move deeper and deeper into the dense forest. Then, just when they are in the middle of the forest, something falls out of the tree...or...someone._

**HOLIO: **Damnit Havoc! Get your fatass off of me!

**HAVOC: **Hey! Don't call me fat! It's the freaking face mask! **looks up and notices the party, but especially notices Vanessa, wolf whistles, gets off of Holio and walks over to Vanessa **Well, hello honey, whats your name? Mine's Havoc, pleased to meetcha **kisses her hand**

**HOLIO: **Havoc! **growls**

**HAVOC: **What?

**HOLIO: **Aren't you forgetting something?

**HAVOC: **Uhh...lets see...wolf whistle...introduce self, kiss hand...did I forget to grab her boob?

**HOLIO: **Dumbass! The mission!

**HAVOC: **Oh...I knew that. **grabs his two katanas, points them at Raize**

**HOLIO: grabs his twin pistols, points them at Raize**

**RAIZE: **...put those things down before you hurt yourselves.

**HAVOC: eye twitch** Why you-!

**HOLIO: **Look, we're simply here to kill YOU and YOU only, everyone else will be set free, we were ordered by King Angelo to kill you and that's what we're going to do.

**RAIZE: **Those who give themselves too much credit than what they are given are bound to fail.

**HOLIO: **Aren't you doing that?

**RAIZE: **No, I'm simply stating a fact, and facts are facts after all.

**HAVOC: **Yeah? Well we're gonna kick your ass, facts are facts after all! **charges, starts to slash at Raize**

_Raize simply avoids Havocs fast and strong attacks as Holio fires his weapons at Raize and Raize dodges the bullets as well, without any effort, he grabs both of Havoc's katanas and front drop kicks him in the chest, sending him flying into a tree. Holio continues shooting as Raize swiftly disappears repeatedly and avoids the bullets, backfisting Holio in the ribs and sending him flying into a tree to the side. Havoc winces slightly and is picked up by Raize, then thrown into Holio who is still on the ground near the tree._

**RAIZE: **...I told you, facts are facts...and the fact is, I'M the one that kicked YOUR asses...

_They both get up, and Havoc takes out his other weapons and stances._

**HAVOC: **No! We won't give up! We have a reputation to keep! Right brother?

**HOLIO: **No...lets leave him be...

**HAVOC: looks surprised **What...?

**HOLIO: **Havoc...look at us...we got beaten...it's obvious who the better man was...

**HAVOC: **But Holio! What about our reput-

**HOLIO: **What reputation? The one that we earned by working for that good for nothing king of ours, one that treats us as tools and not as people, you WERE right, he IS using us as he sits on his ass and we get paid nominal fees for our services...

**HAVOC: **...me?...right? Wow, thats a bit of a first for me.

**HOLIO: **Cmon...lets go back home...tell our "king" about our failure... **they both turn away**

**RAIZE: **...wait...why not join us?

**HAVOC AND HOLIO: **? **looks back at Raize**

**RAIZE: **...well?

**HOLIO: **...Havoc, huddle.

**HAVOC: huddles with Holio**

**HOLIO: **So...what'ya say?

**HAVOC: looks back at them, eyes Vanessa **Sounds good to me!

**HOLIO: **Alright then! **turns around **Yeah, sure, we'll join ya. **smiles wide**

**RAIZE: **Great...now then, for your training...

**HOLIO AND HAVOC: **T-Training?

**RAIZE: **Yes...Justin, Ian, train them if you will.

**HAVOC AND HOLIO: gulps**

_Justin and Ian stance, and Havoc and Holio prepare themselves for training..._

End of Act 12


	13. Act 13

_The group along with the new additions, Havoc and Holio, walk through the forest, where Vanessa is ranting on and on to Havoc and Holio about how much they stunk at training._

**VANESSA: **By the gods seriously? I mean you two actually stunk at training, even I could've taken them out!

**JUSTIN AND IAN: **Hey!

**VANESSA: **Well it's true, and another thing- **then she gets knocked upside the head by a bat and dragged into the forest**

**HOLIO: **Finally! She shut up...

_A couple of minutes later Ian notices something_

**IAN: **Wait...no nonsensical bitching...no ranting...I think Vanessa's gone.

_All of them turn around and notice that she's missing._

**HAVOC: **What? Where could she have gone?

**RAIZE: **I assume that none of the rest of you noticed that guy hitting her with a wooden bat and dragging her off into the woods...?

_They all just stare at Raize blankly and he just shrugs. They all start running back, and 30 minutes later they still can't find her, it zooms in on a cave that is in the dense forest, where feint mumbling can be heard. It shows Vanessa chained up to a wall with torches on the side of her, and a bunch of chuckles can be heard in the distance of the cave. The chuckler comes out of hiding to show that he has an entire clothes set made out of cloth skin, and with a bat and a knife with him._

**SKIN MAN: **Well well well...fresh beautiful skin for a new belt... **cackles**

**VANESSA: **You sick freak...

**SKIN MAN: **Please, that's my brothers name, call me Skid if you will.

**VANESSA: **I don't give a damn, now let me go!

**SKID: points the knife to her throat** Such a sharp tongue...but mine's sharper... **licks her cheek slowly**

**VANESSA: spits on his face**

**SKID: laughs** Such a fiesty one, I love it when they fight!

_Skid puts the blade to her arm and slices a deep cut into it, does the same with the other arm as blood squirts out, she winces in pain but doesn't scream out. Skid laughs._

**SKID: **Come on now! Let it all out! Let me hear you scream! **stabs into her shoulder**

_Suddenly the wall bursts open, and Havoc is seen flying through it, and spin kicks Skid in the face, then comes back around and heel kicks him in the temple, knocking him onto the ground. Havoc lands on the ground as the others follow through the hole in the caves wall. _

**SKID: smirks, spits blood out** Well, if it isn't the whole party, thanks for coming, you saved me the trouble in finding and picking off the rest of you one by one.

**HAVOC: **That isn't going to happen you fucker... **glares at him**

**SKID: **Very well then...lets see what you've got! **charges**

_Skid uses his blade to try and slice Havoc to ribbons, but Havoc blocks and avoids the attacks with ease, and grabs Skid's wrist, twists it and rips it off of his body, Skid yells, and falls flat on his ass, then starts to laugh._

**SKID: **It isn't over yet! **grabs his bat in his other hand, starts slamming it and banging it on the walls and floor of the cavern**

_Skid continues to repeat this process as the others get Vanessa out of the chains and gets her out of the cave, Skid notices and throws the bat at them like a throwing knife, Havoc gets in the way and crushes it in his grip. Skid panics and runs out of the cave, but trips and falls flat on his face. Havoc grabs his great sword and slowly cleaves off Skids head angrily then tears him apart with his bare hands, blood squiring everywhere and on Havoc, the others, except Raize and Holio, appalled by his actions and attitude in battle. Vanessa looks at him horrified and hides behind Raize, Holio just shakes his head and Ian and Justin are just poking the body with sticks. Or at least what's remaining..._

End of Act 13


End file.
